Vegito
Vegito is the Potara Fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta. While all fusions have immense power, Vegito's power is abnormal even by Potara standards, as Vegeta and Goku's intense rivalry has brought out an exceptional power. Statistics *'Name': Vegito *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': At least 1 Hour *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Apex. Divine as a Super Saiyan Blue. *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Potara Earrings *'Weaknesses': Vegito cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Potara fusion only lasts an hour for mortals, and the immense power of Super Saiyan Blue decreases this time substantially. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Kamehameha (Super Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha) *'Voice Actor': Ryō Horikawa and Masako Nozawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-Continent level+ (As strong as Gogeta), higher as a Super Saiyan, Planet level as Super Saiyan Blue *'Speed': At least Sub-Relativistic, higher as a Super Saiyan, FTL as Super Saiyan Blue *'Lifting Strength': At least Class T *'Striking Strength': Class YJ+, higher as a Super Saiyan, Class XJ as Super Saiyan Blue *'Durability': Multi-Continent level+, higher as a Super Saiyan, Planet level as Super Saiyan Blue *'Stamina': Godly (As a fusion of Vegeta and Goku, Vegito should have comparable stamina. He never tired in his "fight" against Buu, and his fusees have withstood extreme punishment and kept on fighting. However, given that his fusion can only last for an hour at most, his stamina is irrelevant as he will eventually defuse.) *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Stellar with Instant Transmission. *'Intelligence': Genius (With a combination of Vegeta's cunning and Goku's prodigal skill, Vegito is an extremely intelligent individual when it comes to combat, with skill that is matched only by the greatest of opponents. He should possess Goku's mastery of ki and understanding of the Super Saiyan transformations and their costs and his ability to effortlessly replicate other ki-based techniques, along with Vegeta's cunning and skill at reading his opponents' movements. He feigned arrogance in his fight with Super Buu, smugly toying with him to bait him into trying to absorb him so that he could rescue all those he had absorbed.) Appearance Personality History Power Vegito is one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball series; he was the strongest character in Dragon Ball Z. As a fused Saiyan, his power is a result of the combined power of Goku multiplied by Vegeta, amplified many times over. So the stronger each individual Saiyan is, the stronger the resulting fused warrior. This makes him one of the strongest fusions in the series alongside Gogeta. Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood and nature as a Potara fusion, Ki acts as the source of Vegito's incredible power and abilities. Possessing an immensely high power due to his fusee's rivalry, Vegito has access to a ridiculous amount of power and has knowledge of all his fusee's techniques, alongside a host of his own. *'Instant Transmission': A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Vegito putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Vegito. *'Kaio-ken': A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet, and one of the techniques that Vegito should have inherited from him. It greatly increases Vegito's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Vegito should be capable of pushing his Kaio-ken to a maximum of x20. After mastering Super Saiyan Blue, which required perfect ki control and a calm mind, Goku became capable of using Kaio-ken alongside this transformation, first pushing it to x10, and then x20, and Vegito should be capable of using it as well. *'Kamehameha': Goku's famous signature technique, which Vegito unsurprisingly possesses. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Vegito uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. **'Final Kamehameha': One of Vegito's ultimate techniques, an attack formed from the combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash. First, Vegito pushes his hands forwards as if performing the Final Flash, and then pulls them back to the Kamehameha position and fires the extremely powerful beam of ki. *'Spirit Bomb': Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so it is possible that Vegito is incapable of using it, at least during the Buu Saga, due to being part Vegeta, who was still struggling with his evil nature at the time. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Big Bang Attack': After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegito creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Final Flash': One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegito releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun': Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Scatter Finger Beam': Vegito points all five fingers of his right hand at his opponent and fires beams of ki from each one. *'Spirit Sword': Vegito can fashion his ki into the shape of a blade of variable length and width and use it in a manner similar to a sword. As it is created by a single use of energy, Vegito can easily maintain its use for an extended period of time, using it to impale and slice apart opponents. It can be shortened into a smaller form more suitable for close quarters combat, or kept at its normal, great length to attack opponents from a distance. *'Destructo Disc': Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegito creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai': The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Vegito can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare': One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Vegito can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy': Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Vegito should have inherited this ability as well. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegito will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegito to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegito is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan': The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. *'Super Saiyan Blue': A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fusion Category:Saiyan Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Characters